panefandomcom-20200223-history
The Wooden Skyscraper
The Wooden Skyscraper is a giant tree located in a hidden valley deep in Fidona's rainforests. It can be used by all PANE RPers for their adventures in Fidona, provided no one destroys it. Should anything new be added during an RP, it is encouraged to add it to this entry. Appearance The tree' height is around that of actual redwood, about 300 feet. The main difference is the width; it's wide enough to fit two mid-sized houses comfortably. If one were to reach the branches high above (quite a feat without a flying pokemon), one would notice the branches are sturdy enough to build a treehouse near the trunk, but only the smallest birds would feel safe on the lightwieght branch tips. The leaves are oval-shaped and similar to other trees in the forest, but this particular tree doesn't appear to bear seeds, fruit, or pollen of any kind. Scientists theorize that the Wooden Skyscraper is the same spacies of other trees, but a radiological incident must have given it gigantism and possible sterility. Others believe it is a very old, very rare species, and that specific conditions must be achieved to bloom and/or bear fruit. The height of the tree allows a safe environment for bird pokemon. The tree is large enough to support flocks of several different bird species, like pidgey, starly, and tailow. Pokemon like mankey and pachirisu would find life more difficult without easy access to food and water. The Hidden Valley The valley surrounding the Wooden Skyscraper is really the bottom of a tall canyon, possibly a crater. The rock walls form the perimeter, reaching near the height of the tall tree. No other trees reside in the valley; only certain grasses berry bushes, and wildflowers can survive in the low light conditions. In addition, vines climb up certain points of the rock wall, allowing entry/exit points for curious visitors. This plains habitat is possible because of the large bibarel dam blocking the majority of water falling from the river above. The water exits through underwater caves, the complexity of which has not been thoroughly investigated. The dam also creates a large beach front and calm pond to provide other creatures with water. The species native to the valley reflect the unique environment created in the rainforest. Shinx and luxio are more at home here, as are the stantler that they prey on. A colony of zangoose resides here as well, watching for sevipers and ekans. Water pokemon remain small; nothing gets much larger than a bibarel. Pokemon sighted include goldeen, magicarp, poliwag, buizel, bidoof, and bibarel. The Inner Sanctum Inside the tree, one would encounter a forest that seems to be from another planet. The cavity, a space roomy enough to fit two good-sized houses, is filled with mushrooms, from the small portobellos that litter the ground, to those that tower like the trees outside. Most had the classic umbrella shape, but others had flatter tops, while others resembled tulips. The tree-sized mushrooms give off an iridescent glow, lighting the area with neon greens, blues, yellows, and hot pinks. Large oyster mushrooms line the walls, forming a staircase reaching towards the ceiling of the room. The area is a haven for bug pokemon, though the occasional zubat sometimes resides for shelter. Paras tend to the mushrooms, sometimes adopting the various species to attach to their backs. Kriketot and kriketune reside on the mushroom tops, their music filling the sanctum. Finally, on a bleached giant mushroom attached to the ceiling like a chandelier, there is a colony of bee pokemon. Weedle, kakuna, beedril, and combee make honey and defend the sanctum under the rule of a single vespiqueen. Too much disturbance in the sanctum could upset the colony enough to attack unsuspecting trainers. History Though long rumored among the Fidonan natives, the Wooden Skyscraper wasn't formally discovered until a Pandora Gibbs brought photographic proof to the attention of the Furoh scientific community. Formal scientific teams were sent to further study the unique habitat. Though only recently discovered, a park ranger post was soon constructed to protect the area from an inevitable flood of visitors. The Wooden Skyscraper in RPs [http://forums.gtsplus.net/index.php?showtopic=10548/ The Fantastically Finicky Forests of the Fortunate Families in Fidona]- 1st appearance Category:Places